International Versions of Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki Needed!
This is an fanon Peppa Pig episode, sacrificed for Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki. It was also aired in SeenTV. Transcript (Peppa Pig standing on the logo) Peppa: Alright, (Screaming while jumping from the logo) I'M PEPPA PIG, THE STAR OF THE SELF-NAME OF THE SHOW!!!!!! (Hits the ground and dies) An Latin American Guy: Hey, I want a Spanish version of Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki for Latin America, Mexico and Spain. An French Guy: I want a French version of Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki so everyone who speak French could write their own adventures for Peppa Pig and his friends! Koraemon: At least, this place have already some French pages. An French Guy: Shut your big mouth up and I'll call back up ambulance on you once we have done! (Sans Undertale knocks an French guy out) Unkno0wnUser: Begging for the Italian and Korean versions of the Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki so me and every Korean peoples could reach the top. (Sans Undertale knocks Unkno0wnUser out of Koraemon's annoyance) Koraemon: Italian is already enough. Peppa: (Wakes up) BUT WHY THE STUPID WRITERS DO THEIR ASS REMIXED IN THEIR BRAIN (Dies again) An Basque Guy: Zlio ger dot mon Eurseka nin cirsan qe Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki. Evi evi evi. (I want an Basque version of Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki for kids. Duh duh duh.) An Catalan Guy: I want a Catalan version of Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki too! An Galican Guy: I want reach the top with my writings and creativy! Hershowitz: And German localized version of this wiki is needed so the German fans could have fun... Unkno0wnUser: Why anyone else call me Maxius in the future huh? Hershowitz: Please answer yes or no. Unkno0wnUser: Please answer yes or no. Hershowitz: Unkno0wnUser, answer the question. Unkno0wnUser: Unkno0wnUser, answer the question. Hershowitz: Are you mimicking me? Unkno0wnUser: Are you mimicking me? Hershowitz: Are you aware you're in a court of law?! Unkno0wnUser: Are you aware you're in a court of law?! Hershowitz: STOP IT!!! Unkno0wnUser: '''STOP IT!!! (Laughter ensues from everyone but Hershowitz) '''Hershowitz: Your Honor, please make this dude who is another side to that "future translator" answer the question! Koraemon: '''Well, maybe if you'd ask a little more nicely, he will answer. (Threatens Unkno0wnUser) Now, Unkno0wnUser. Would you please answer the mean German old lawyer's question? '''Unkno0wnUser Of Course, craphole. I be happy to. Koraemon: (To Hershowitz) See? Hershowitz: (Calmly) Now once again, Unkno0wn. Do you do what your parents tell you? Unkno0wnUser: Oh, of Course. I'll always listen to my parents. (Everyone laughs) Hershowitz: (Groans) Your Honor, I have no further questions. (He leaves defeated as he walks in the camera which transitions into everyone else in the grassfield) Crazy Netherlands Kid from the future: HAI YOU'RE NOT THE FUCKING GOD WHO'S TOSSING AN PEANUT TO HIS NOSE IN THE FINAL EPISODE OF "YO-KAI WATCH" YOU OWE ME FOR MY LIFE (An Spirit Bomb toss into the field, killing almost all of them (excluding Koraemon and Sans Undertale, and as well as Peppa's corpse) ??????????: (Stands up) Ha, what a losers. (Revealing to be SonGokuUwU) Who is da strongest now? Sans Undertale: (Kills SonGokuUwU) UwU eat lead Peppa: (Wakes up) What'cha habent? Koraemon: Unkno0wn and an mean German old lawyer having an agrument that reminds me of 1990s where Nickelodeon is at glory's period, and you're get sorry-be-adopted. Peppa: (Loudly screams into crying)Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Episodes with a transcript Category:Episodes with death Category:Episodes with events that never happened Category:Episodes with Koraemon's temporarily return Category:Episodes with users Category:Episodes where something bad happens and it's freaking hilarious oh my gosh this category name is so long oh man i hope no one sees this look at dat boat i think mr dinosaur is hot